Erotica Academy
by Angelica's Garden
Summary: Welcome to Erotica Academy, a private school where boys go to learn the proper way to pleasure their future partners. Join Matt, Mello and Near as they are schooled in the art of sex by no other than the the worlds finest sex professors,L Light and Mikami
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** If you find shotacon disturbing do not continue reading.

The students in this story are intended to be between the ages of nine and twelve. Mello and Matt are eleven and Near is nine. I think the ages work well with the story (my personal opinion of course).

**Alternative:** You can make the characters whatever age you please. Use your imagination!

* * *

**Chapter 1- Welcome!**

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The blue sky was flawless adorned only with the radiant sun which beamed down on the flood of uniformed children being lead into the gates of the prominent Erotica Academy. Erotica Academy was established for the sole purpose of training adolescents boys in the proper way to pleasure their partners. However, as the age at which children were having sex lowered, the school began accepting children as young as nine.

Once the younger children were brought in, the school was divided into two sections. Section A, known as Chiisai, which accommodated children nine through twelve, and Section B, Wakaikun, which accommodated children thirteen through sixteen. Due to an ignominious circumstance the two age groups are to be separated at all times, thus two opening ceremonies are held on the self-same day of every school year.

Additionally, there are three class periods. The first period starts in the morning, the second in the afternoon, and the third in the evening, the third being an non-required period dedicated to special lessons which are taken my choice.

L Ryuzaki, Light Yagami, and Teru Mikami are the top professors of section A. While L and Mikami teach exclusively at Chiisai, Light is also a top professor of Section B as well, specializing in S&M and Kiddy Play. Touta Matsuda, a graduate of Erotica Academy, is a Section A assistant, thus he assist the professors in their lessons whenever he is needed. He hopes to become a professor some day, but at the moment lack the skills required.

The younger group entered the auditorium; row by row they were lead to their seats. Their eyes danced with excitement as they stared around the luxurious room in awe. Once situated, silence descended upon the room as Light Yagami stepped towards the podium.

"Welcome to Erotica Academy, the school of sensual art. My name is Light Yagami, I am a Section A and B professor, therefore I will be teaching periods two and three. This school is dedicated to molding you into the perfect sex machines, willing and able to perform the simplest to the most demeaning sexual activities requested of you. Under the guidance of top professors such as myself, you will be properly instructed in skills and techniques, which are necessary for a healthy and long lasting relationship. I hope that each and every one of you enjoy your time here, and if you're lucky enough, you'll be seeing me tomorrow."

A charming grin sent the children into a parade of giggles followed by a standing ovation.

_This is definitely going to be a good school year, _thought Light as he eyeballed a beautiful redhead clapping wildly in the front row. _I'll make sure of it.  
_

* * *

**I couldn't help myself. I wanted to write this story so bad, therefore I temporarily abandoned Teach Me How To Fuck. I also did an evaluation on that story, and I was not please with the results (+_+) I'm going to complete it, but I am definitely going to rewrite chapter three (Chapter three should be completed in like a week).**

**I going to continuously add chapters to this story until I get super tired of it. But for now, I have a million and one ideals!**

**Okay, time for me to shut up. Hope you enjoyed my story so far (=^.^**=)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Lesson for a Masochist Part 1**

The children congregated into the classroom taking their appointed seats. The maximum capacity of each classroom was forty students, but it was decided that only twenty students would occupy the classroom at a time, this way each student would be able to get the special attention needed without competing with thirty-nine other students. A complaint made by the student of Wakaikun as well as the professors of both sections. It was also decided that the students were not permitted to wear uniforms besides during the opening ceremony. Reasons for this decision were unknown.

"The professor will be here soon. Please behave yourselves," announced Matsuda before exiting the room.

Today was the second day for most of the chiisai students, but already they were extremely fond of Matsuda. Matsuda was adored by them, he was warm and friendly and always willing to help, therefore the children often came to him for advice. In there eyes, he was one of the professors and they respected him just has much, if not more!

The atmosphere was filled with enthusiasm as the children chatted among each other while awaiting their first period professor. Although the children were informed that they could wear whatever they please, most of them decided it was best to stay on the safe side, dressing in khakis or loose fitting shorts and a plain t-shirt. On the other hand, there were those who took full advantage of the new found rule. Among that group was Matt and Mello.

Mello wore a black sleeveless v neck t-shirt, which stopped above his navel, with a zipper running longitudinal along its length. His penis slightly bulged through his super short, extremely form-fitting shorts. Matt's blue jeans with gold trimming were similar in fit and length to Mello's shorts, only a tab bit looser. His upper half was barely covered in an over sized gray and white stripped shirt, revealing his right shoulder. Grey goggles with transparent blue lens set above his forehead. Both wore converses, Mallo black and Matt red.

"Hey blondie," said Matt leaning over in an attempt to plant a kiss on Mello's cheek. His lips met Mellos hair as Mello turned his head away from him.

"Hey! That's that not what lovers do. You're suppose to kiss me back." Matt pretended to pout.

"We're not lovers and that's not my name."

"But its the color of your lovely hair." Matt ignored Mellos attitude, he had become accustomed to it and actually came to like it. "Soooo can we...you know?"

Matt was referring to the conversation they had after the opening ceremony. Matt suggested that they should hold hands and even kiss. He wanted a real relationship between him and Mello, and being that this was a sex school, they could finally be close without being ridiculed.

"No we can't. It's to weird." Mello continued organizing his desk. "So stop asking."

"But its a sex school, no one would care...and I've only asked once." Mello sunk down in his chair. As always he got rejected.

Near took his seat next to Mello who now sat between Matt and Near, something he was not happy about. Near didn't say a word, he sat quietly swirling the end of his hair around his index finger. Unlike Mello and Matt, Near was simple in style, dressed in a white t-shirt and brown shorts. Occasionally Matt interacted with Near, but only when Mello wanted nothing to do with him.

The professor entered the room. The children scrambled to their seats, clearing their desk, leaving only a notepad and pencil for taking notes. Everyone was silent, their attention focused on the professor.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning," replied the students.

"I am Mikami, as you should know, your first period professor. Today we will be going over the basics of sex."

Mikami was a handsome man, yet very solemn. The students respected him, however, this respect was more so due to fear. He had a reputation of being a stern, non-tolerant professor so no one dared to get on his bad side.

"Okay, can anyone tell me what is sex?" Asked Mikami leaning back on his desk.

The children raised their hands, some stretching as high as possible so that they would be noticed. Mikami looked through each row before settling his sights on Matt who was nearly out of his chair. His hand waved side to side almost hitting Mello causing him to jerked several times to the right.

_I better call on this kid before he kill someone. _"Matt," Mikami pointed him out.

Matt stood clasping his hands in the front of him. "Sex is putting your penis in a vagina...or butt." Matt dived back into his seat. A huge smile indicated that he was satisfied with his answer.

"Basically. However, its not just putting your penis in someones vagina or anus, it also requires movement. Sex can be a wonderful experience, on the other hand, it can be very unpleasant depending on the circumstance. Yes." Mikami responded to the hand raised in the air.

One of the students stood. "Can sex make you bleed."

"Umm...well...yes. If its not done correctly. Undoubtedly there's going to be pain during your first encounter, but it can be reduced if you prepare yourself properly. That includes using lubricant, also loosening yourself up with fingers or a small dildo."

"Stop it you moron," whispered Mello through clenched teeth. While Mikami spoke, Matt indulged himself in his own activity, poking Mello's butt with his pencil.

Matt stared at Mello who was trying desperately to ignore him before reaching his pencil out for the fifth time.

"Professor," shouted Mello, raising his hand after the words left his mouth.

"Please, no shouting in the classroom. What is it?"

"Matt keeps poking me in the butt with his pencil."

"I will not tolerate torment in my classroom, therefore if you can not keep your hands, or pencil, to yourself, I'll gladly dismiss you from my class. Understood?"

"Yes sir," replied Matt smiling gleeful at Mikami.

_There's always one...but damn that kid is gorgeous. _Mikami continued on with his teachings. Two minutes later he was being interrupted once again by Mello.

"Yes Mello." Mikami took a deep breath. He was becoming irritated by the situation.

"Hes doing it again."

"That does it. Come to the front Matt."

Matt hopped out his chair and proceeded to the front of the class.

"Place your hands on the board," demand Mikami as he retrieved a metal ruler from the desk drawer.

Matt did as he was told, however he decided to add his own touch to the positioning. Poking his butt out, he turned his head towards Mikami. "Like this professor?"

The sight of Matt's ass cheeks nearly spilling out of his shorts was enough to give the most potent man a boner, however Mikami was fed up with him. Its been years since he had to punish a student.

*Smack Smack* The ruler struck against Matt's ass thrice. The other students winced. "That has to hurt," whispered one of them to his neighboring classmate.

"Professor."

"Mello, I am in the middle of a thorough punishment. Do not interrupt me."

"But that's not going to work."

"Don't take up for him now. You were the one who reported him."

Mello stood. "You're not punishing him, he loves being spanked."

"What?" Mikami swung Matt around.

"More! More! Make me hurt! Matt's face radiated with excitement. He broke Mikami's grip resuming his position. "Please, give me more!"

_A Masochist! Fuck!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm trying so hard to improve my writing, so If you find anything wrong with my story please share. And don't hold back, I'm a big girl, I can handle it! (*-*)**

**One of my major problems is being descriptive. I'm not very good at describing things, but I'm trying, so I do apologize in that aspect as well as for any ****grammatical and punctuational errors.**** Also, I'm confused with which word to use, anus or anal so...  
**

** Once again thanks for reading (^.^) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Lesson for a Masochist Part 2**

*Bang!* The door slammed against the wall. Mikami charged into Light's office in a rage. "That little brat!"

L and Light paused, shooting each other a quick glance before returning their attention back to Mikami. Light pretended to rub his nose in order to mask his chuckling while L openly grinned. They had never seen Mikami like this, he was always so calm and dignified. This was a whole new side of him and L and Light couldn't have found it more hilarious.

"You look like shit," said Light taking in Mikami's appearance.

Mikami's breathing was rapid, his clothes shifted to the side. A vein throbbed in the middle of his forehead as if it was going to burst at any moment.

"I can't take this! What the fuck am I suppose to do with a masochist!"

"And who exactly are you referring to?" Asked Light.

"I'm assuming he's referring to Matt." L stared out the large window overlooking the front area of Chiisai.

_The sexy redhead. _"I remember that kid. He hangs with Mello, right?"

"Correct." L turned facing Mikami. "Umm...you are aware that masochist enjoy humiliation?"

"Of course I am, I just didn't know what to do with that kid." Mikami sat in a chair near the wall. He slouched over sliding his fingers through his hair.

"So you made him walk around naked?" L's brow raised.

_Naked! _Light jumped from his chair hastily walking to the window (more like running). _Oh boy._ Light realized his behavior was questionable, therefore attempted to subdue any suspicion that may have arose.

"Why the hell would you make a kid walk around naked! A masochist at that!"

"I know it was a dumb ideal! Shouted Mikami. "Like I said...I just didn't know what to do. I've never dealt with a masochist before." Mikami removed his glasses placing his forehead in the palm of his hand."

"Well this definitely isn't the way to do it." Light observed Matt as he strutted through the crowd of children. Matt really was shameless. He wore only his red converses and goggles, which were placed over his eyes. He marched, soldier style, his penis bouncing up and down. Mello trailed alongside him as if he didn't even notice his butt naked companion while the other children laughed and pointed.

_So you're a masochist. Who would have ever thought. _Light grinned at the thought of spanking Matt's rear. _Um...this could work to my advantage._

"Wait a minute. Mello. Just how close are those two?" Asked Mikami as he lifted from his chair.

"I believe they're together, boyfriends if I'm not mistaken," responded L.

"Perfect! This is absolutely perfect!" Mikami stormed out of Light's office.

"Was he smiling just now?" Asked Light, his eyes meeting Ls.

"...I need a piece of cake."

**The next day:**

Mikami walked into the classroom. He looked directly at Matt who was unsuccessfully trying to shower kisses on Mello's shoulder. _I got something for you you little bastard._

"Good morning class."

"Good morning," replied the students as usual.

"For today we'll be going over erogenous zones." Mikami pulled on the string attached to the projector screen sending it flying upward. "So can anyone tell me what is an erogenous zone?

No one raised their hand.

"No one?" Mikami looked around. "An erogenous zone is an area of the body that is sensitive to sexual stimulation. When these areas are stimulated you become aroused. Something to remember is that erogenous zones vary from person to person. What arouses you may not arouse your partner. Now that we have an understanding of what erogenous zones are, can anyone name areas of the body that could possible be an erogenous zone? Yes, Akira." Mikami Ignored Matt who's hand was up first.

A kid with short black hair and large dark blue eyes stood. He wore a strapless baby blue tank top and a short light pink ruffle skirt. His choice of clothing was not unusual, most just assumed he was taking kiddy play, which involved dressing in girls clothing.

"Your nipples." His words were barely a whisper. The only way Mikami was able to understand him was by reading his lips.

"Yes, that's a popular one. Anyone else?"

Due to lack of raised hands and impatience, Mikami decided to move on to the next question.

"Now, can anyone tell me where their erogenous zones are." The students blushed, some lowering their heads.

"Mello, would you like to share with us your erogenous zones." Asked Mikami. _Come on, give me a good one._

Mello thought for a second. "I like having my neck kissed."

_Bingo! _"Interesting. Would you please come to the front." Mikami positioned a chair in front of the class. He sat down placing Mello on his lap. He parted Mello's legs so that his legs were between Mellos.

"I'm going to demonstrate just how important it is to know your partners, as well as your own, erogenous zones. Pay attention class."

Mikami tilted Mello's head to the side, he began kissing his shoulder moving up to his neck. His right hand slid from Mello's chest to his inner thigh. Gently, he began rubbing him. Mello moaned, his head rested on Mikami's left shoulder.

"See how arouse he's becoming just from me kissing him on his neck."

The tip of Mikami fingers were inside Mello's shorts. The sight of Mikami and Mello sent the whole classroom into heat. Some of the boys held their legs together tightly with their hands in their laps. Others just stared, impressed by what they were witnessing. The only one fuming was Matt.

He sat still, his feral eyes fixated on Mikami. His blood boiled as he watched his beloved Mello being fondled by another man. Jealousy reared up inside him. Never had he seen Mello so turned on, Mello was enjoying being touched my Mikami, yet he wouldn't even hold hands with Matt.

Mikami licked the side of Mello's face, his hand now all the way inside Mello's shorts massaging his balls. "Tell me Mello, doesn't this feel amazing?"

"Yes," whispered Mello," slowly grinding his hips into Mikami's crotch.

Mikami squeezed Mello's balls causing him to jerk. "I wouldn't mind using you as my assistant from now on." Mikami looked up at Matt, *wink*

Matt's anger shot through the roof. No longer able to contain himself, he jumped from his seat charging towards Mikami. Mikami threw Mello to the side a second before Matt crashed into him knocking him out of his chair and into the board.

"What the..." Mikami coverd his face as Matt swung both his arms like propellers continuously hitting him.

The students were screaming, some of them ran out the classroom for help, others stood back helplessly. Mikami tried restraining Matt several times but Matt was swinging his arms like a maniac. Every time he opened up he got slammed in the head.

L and Matsuda flew through the door. They grabbed Matt pulling him away from Mikami.

"Don't ever touch my boyfriend again! He's miiiine! Shouted Matt as he was being dragged out the classroom.

Another professor helped Mikami to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Mikami dusted himself off. He'd never been more humiliated in his life. The students stared at him wide eyed. They had no ideal what to do. _I have to get out of here._

"Well, looks like our class will be cut short." Mikami chuckled trying to shake off the embarrassment. "Please occupy your time wisely as you await your next class. Have a nice day."

* * *

**Thanks for reading (^_^) I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'll try to sum this part of the story up in the next chapter because I do have other stories I want to write about, including Mello taking up pole dancing. However, I do worry that I won't be able to describe some of the moves, but heck, I'll go for it anyway.**

**Also, thanks for reviewing (those of you who did), I really appreciate it. And for the ones that may have dreamed about something similar to my story, lucky b-yatches (*-*) lol**

**P.S. After finishing this story I realized that Matt is only eleven (O_O)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Lesson for a Masochist Part 3**

Light raced from Wakaikun as soon as he heard about Mikami's beatdown. Situations, such as the one at hand, rarely occured at Erotica Academy, therefore this was big news.

_I have to do something. I haven't even gotten a taste._ Light entered Mikami's office.

"I want that little bastard out of here!" Mikami paced the floor. His a face was firey red. Matsuda followed his ever step trying to calm him down. He truly believed that Matt was a good kid.

During lunch, Matt would approach him offering him his mac and cheese. "I'm lactose and tolerant" was Matts excuse to get Matsuda to accept his offer. Matsuda was well aware of this because once Matt returned to his table he'd drank a carton of milk, then devour his yogurt. However, Matt never missed a day.

"Lets just discuss the situation first then decide what to do from there."

"Theres nothing to discuss. I was attacked by that brat, and now I want him gone!"

Matsuda looked over at his donut munching friend L, his expression pleading with L to intervene. _Do something, _mouthed Matsuda, but L just continued to enjoy his donut, paying him no heed.

"Maybe you're over reacting a bit."

Mikami and Matsuda looked over at Light. They hadn't noticed him standing in front of the door.

"I mean, hes just a child. What damage could he have possible done?"

"Child? That motherfucker is probably a grown ass man." Mikami pointed to the lump above his right eye.

"Well you can't say you didn't deserve it." Light sat on Mikami's desk crossing his right leg over the left.

Mikami's jaw dropped. "What the fuck are you talking about? Demonstrating sexual acts on the students is well in the lines of Erotica Academy."

"Not when your intentions are corrupted. You purposely chose Mello to get back at Matt, you knew it would upset him, you just underestimated the kid. It would be very reprehensible if that was to get back to the head board of Erotic Academy. Wouldn't you agree?" Light was determined to win on Matt's behalf even if it meant threathening his ex lover.

"You wouldn't," said Mikami. The shock of Light's words displayed on his face. He couldn't perceive as to why Light would scoop so low for some barbaric kid. Surely he had no interest in him, so why would he take his side? _I see. This isn't about Matt, this is about_ _getting revenge. You're doing this to get back at me for ending it. Well, if you want to be a bitch I'll bite back. _"Okay, he stays, but I won't teach him."

"Thats fine. L will."

"I will?" L looked up while feasting on his third donut.

"Yes, so it's settled." Light headed for the door. "L, from now on Matt would be attending your class and one of your students will be switched to Mikami's class. Matsuda, please send Matt to my office. I'll like to scold him for such atrocious behavior."

"Of course. I'll get him immediately."

_Plus I'll like to collect my reward for saving his tight ass. _

* * *

Matt sat under a huge oak tree staring into the distance. He'd been there since the incident awaiting his faith. Not an ounce of guilt resided within him because in all honesty, Mikami deserved every wack upside the head he got. The only thing Matt did regret was not kicking his balls off.

"You idiot." Mello stood over Matt. A large bruise covered the outer part of his right upper arm. "Couldn't you have waited till we were done?"

Matt hadn't notice Mello appraoching but he was happy to see him. "Your arm."

"And my hip, and the side of my face...all thanks to you." Said Mello as he slowly lowered himself to sit. Matt gently held his good arm helping him till his butt touched the ground.

"He touched your penis, he did it on purpose." Matt crossed his arms poking out his bottom lip. "Did you like it?"

"You know if you get kicked out we won't be able to see each other anymore." Mello completely ignored Matt's question. To say that he liked what Mikami did to him would have been an understatement.

"You can't do stupid things like that, we're here together and we're suppose to graduate together. Theres going to be plenty of times when I'm touched by other people, as well as yourself. It's part of learning so get us to it."

Matt didn't respond. He leaned over kissing Mello's bruised arm, he then kissed Mello on the small purplish black spot near his eye. Matt moved in closer interlocking their fingers. "Can we kiss? This might be our last time seeing each other."

Mello's eyes rolled to the top of his head. In actuality, he was very much so afraid that he wouldn't get to see Matt again. He knew Matt was crazy about him but to see Matt so angry and out of control brought on a whole new reality. Matt was in love.

"Mello kissed Matt wrapping his arms around Matt's neck. Their lips parted but Matt looked dissatisfied.

"Can I put my tongue in your mouth like how we learned yesterday?"

*Sigh* "Okay." Mello and Matt locked lips once again, only this time it was much more passionate. The feel of Matt's tongue dipping in and out of Mello's mouth was sensational. Mello never experienced anything like it.

"Excuse me." Matsuda hated to interrupt the two but it was definitely worth it. "Matt, please come with me. Light would like to have a word with you."

"Am I going to get kicked out?" Asked Matt.

Matsuda planned to surprise Matt, letting him find out on his own that he'll remain at the academy, but the worried look on Matt's face tore at Matsuda's heart. "No, you're staying. Light stuck up for you so be sure to thank him."

"Yaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Matt took off running. Losing his footing, Matt stubbling before slamming into the ground.

"Oh God!" Matsuda ran to him.

"Are you okay!" Calmly shouted Mello from where he sat.

Matsuda helped Matt up. "Yes! Umm...Mel! Can we hold hands now and even kiss when people are around!"

The thought of loosing Matt was devastating. There was no way Mello was going to deny him such simple yet intimate gestures shared between lovers. "Yeah, just no freaky stuff!"

"Okay, I promise!" Matt turned to Matsuda. "I'm ready now. Take me."

"How cute." Matsuda rough up Matt's hair. "Lets go."

* * *

**I was suppose to sum up this part of the story in this chapter, however...didn't go as planned. But definitely next chapter (^_^)**

**I'm getting to the hot, steamy stuff so just give me time, we'll make it there. ****And thanks so much for the reviews. There're very helpful and motivating. Now off to write some more (=^.^=) Cheers!**

**Oh, almost forgot. My apologies for any grammatical and punctuational erorrs. I really need to read some english books.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Proper Way To Say Thank You**

*knock knock*

"Come in."

Matsuda slid halfway through the door. "I've brought Matt to see you."

"Oh good, let him in."

Matt emerged from behind Matsuda like a shy kitty. His hands were held behind his back, his expression soft and innocent. It was hard to believe that this was the child who caused such fracas just hours ago. Light was impressed by Matt's humble facade. He observed him on a daily basis, therefore knew this was nothing more than an act, yet Matt was so adorable playing angelic that he couldn't take his eyes off him for even a second just to hook his pen onto his shirt pocket. He fumbled with the pen, finally obtaining success on the third attempt.

Matsuda gently pushed Matt forward. "Go ahead, I'll meet you near the cafeteria once you're done."

"Okay." The door shut behind Matt.

Light's eyes roamed over Matt's childish body. He was barely able to maintain his composure as he watched Matt slowly walking towards him. _I must be a freakin genius! I worked so hard to get the academy to drop the uniform requirements, taking my argument all the way to the head board; and it was definitely worth it. Just look at those flawless legs and milky white thighs. His shorts are so tiny I bet if he bend over they'll disappear right up his ass._ Light's thoughts provoked a lascivious smile.

Matt sat across from Light placing his hands in his lap. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking gently before releasing it, an act that did not go unnoticed by Light.

"Upon review it was decided that you will remain at Erotica Academy, however, L will be your first period professor from now on. Also, I strongly suggest you learn to control your anger, you can't go around beating on every professor that upsets you, it won't be tolerated. Usually we don't give students a second chance, but thanks to me you recieved one. Don't screw up again, because next time you might not be so lucky."

"I understand, thank you. I love Mello and will never do anything to be separated from him..."

"I don't want to hear your love confessions," interrupted Light. "Come to me."

Matt walked around the desk to where Light sat.

"It wasn't easy convincing Mikami to let you stay. I fought long and hard so that you could be with Mello. I think I deserve a proper thank you."

"A proper thank you?"

Light unzipped his trousers. "Yes. Now show me how greatful you are."

_Is this what Matsuda meant by thanking Light? Then I have to do it, its only fair._ "Okay. What do I do?"

Light was pleased with how quickly Matt gave in. Judging by his character Light was sure he was going to have to do some persuasive reasoning.

"That's a good boy."

Matt gasped as Light pulled his dick out of his briefs. "Ewwww, what are those things on your pee pee?"

Matt's expression took Light by surprise. Feeling a bit insecure, he wrapped his hand around the shaft of his cock. "They're called veins, they're suppose to be there."

"Well they're ugly. Mine and Mello's don't look like that."

They will when you're older. You might even have more than me."

"No I won't. Mine's going to be smooth and pretty, unlike yours."

"You really are the devil! Well unfortunately for you this ugly dick is going in your mouth." Light forced Matt to his knees. Placing his hand on the back of Matt's head, he pushed his semi erect dick against Matt's lips forcing them to part.

Matt's face twisted and turned as Light filled his mouth, but he didn't struggle. If this was how he was to repay his debt, so be it. In his eyes it was a small price to pay for being able to carry on his relationship with Mello.

Light waited for Matt to start sucking but Matt was still. He eyes met Lights as he pondered the next step.

"You weren't paying attention in class were you?"

Matt shock his head.

"You're a hot mess you know that?" Light brought Matt a bit closer. He then began moving his hips up and down. "Suck my dick you little runt."

Matt followed order and began gently sucking Light's cock as it moved in and out of his mouth. The feel of Light's swollen dick rubbing against his tongue was strange, yet fairly arousing. Matt felt his own dick straining against his booty shorts.

"Your mouth is so warm." Light thrusted deeper, his speed increased as he envisioned himself fucking Matt in the ass. "That's it. Suck harder..."

Matt jaws were beginning to ache, plus he felt his stomach contracting. Light was so deep in his mouth, yet his member extended even further now bumping against Matt's tonsils. Light watched as Matt struggled to pull away. He tried to speak but his words were muffled. Light shoved his cock down Matt's throat thrusting faster, harder, till his sperm squirted out. Matt couldn't hold it in. The contents of his stomach spewed onto Light's dick, dripping down his balls and onto his pants.

"Awww, you poor thing. Was I choking you?"

Matt didn't respond. He squinted at Light, slapping his hand away as he reached out to touch him. Light grabbed Matt by the shoulders. Pulling him forward, he licked the milky substance from arounds Matt's mouth. "Yummy. I can taste your vomit." his hand slid up Matt's shirt. "I know something else I'll like to taste."

"You're gross." Matt pushed Light away. "Can I leave now?"

"Of course you can. But I'll be seeing you third period tomorrow."

"But I don't take third period."

"You do now. S&M. It's part of the agreement."

"Fine." Matt ran to the door, he stopped in the doorway turning towards Light. "You taste nasty!" he slammed the door with as much force as he could muster.

* * *

Matt took a death breath. He was afraid Light would have noticed he came. _I need to clean up. Wouldn't want Mello to see me like this._

"Matt!"

"Ha! Matsuda."

"I waited for you but I see you're just finishing up. Good thing I saved you a plate, you can eat in my office."

"Umm...thats okay, I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'll eat it later."

"Okay...well off to second period."

"Umm...Matsuda. Is it okay if I go back to the dorm? I don't feel very well." Matt's abashed countenance confirmed Matsuda's abeyance of Light.

"Sure. I'll write a note to the professors explaining your absence."

_Light you really are a monster. But I won't let it happen again, especially not to Matt._

* * *

**Sorry it took a while but sometimes my thoughts just don't flow, so unlike my other stories, instead of forcing it I waited till I was completely ready.**

**I'm going to write a prequal to this story about Light and Mikami's relationship two years prior to where we're at now, but it's going to stand alone. And I'm so so soooo sorry to the people who faved/alerted Teach Me How To Fuck, but I'm going to discontinue it. My hearts with Erotica Academy, therefore I just don't have a desire to finish it. Sowwy (._.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - How Bad Are You?**

Matsuda strolled behind Matt silently, sinking deeper into thought. Matt's rambling faded as he contemplated exactly what may have happened between Light and Matt.

_I could be over thinking it, I mean, maybe Matt just isn't feeling well. There's no guarantee that Light did anything inappropriate to him. He wouldn't do..._A doleful feeling engulf Matsuda as he reflected back on Mikami and Light's relationship.

_I have to ask. I have to know what happened. How the hell can someone be so vile? You nearly destroyed one life and now you're at it again. Was it all in vain? Taking steps such as separating the children to protect them only to find that it's not enough. What do you get out of this? I don't understand but I have to stop you. _

"Matsuda?"

Matt's voice pulled Matsuda back into reality. He was so wrapped up in his own thought's that he lost sight of his duty. "Yes."

"Umm...wheres the dormitory? It should be right here but I don't see it."

"Oh no, we went to far. The dorm is left of the gym. Sorry, I should have been more attentive."

"It's okay." Matt fingers entwine with Matsudas pulling him in the direction they were to go. " Lets go go go to the dorm, to the dorm. Lets go go go to the do~o~orm " He sung the whole way there.

* * *

Once in Matt's room, which he shared with Mello, Matt began stripping off his clothes. Matsuda discreetly examined him looking for marks of any sort. _Ha! _"Matt, where did you get that bruise from?"

"This." Matt rubbed the bruise on his left butt cheek. "Mello pushed me out of his bed last night. He's such a girl. I just wanted to cuddle."

The nonchalant manner in which Matt stated the cause ensured Matsuda that it was the truth. "Mello is pretty rough with you but I can tell he likes you a lot. Tough love is what they call it." Matsuda chuckled. His heart rate was now back to normal.

"I know. Today we kissed." Matt's voice lowered to a whisper as if there were others in the room. "And he touched my ass."

"Wow, thats really something...hey! Watch your language young man."

"But thats what it's called. Everyone says it."

"Matsuda decided to let it go. Soon enough the students will learn dirty talk, then they'll be saying all kinds of foul things.

The two friends walked hand in hand to the showers, there Matsuda removed his clothes so that he could help Matt clean himself. He avoided coming in contact with Matt's private areas in fear of making him uneasy. As he washed Matt's body, Matsuda studied his features as well as his figure. There was no doubt that Matt was a stunning kid, thus he needed the up most protection. If the older children were to catch sight of him there would definitely be trouble. The grim imagine crept into Matsuda's mind paralyzing him. He couldn't move as he stared at the naked child covered in bruises screaming to the top of his lungs.

"Matsuda! Matsuda!"

"Ha!...Oh...I.."

"You're crying. What's wrong? Who did it? I'll mess him up!"

"No no...its nothing. I just..." _What the hell am I doing. I can't fall apart like this._ "I have something in my eye. I think it's soap." Matsuda rubbed vigorously at his eyes in order to support his lie.

"Don't rub your eyes you'll get more soap in them." Matt grabbed a clothe, wetted it, then wipped over Matsuda closed lids. "Better?"

"Yep, you're a life saver. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm done, want me to clean you now?"

"Oh nooo. I'm okay. I'm only here to serve you."

* * *

Matt snuggled underneath the covers. He was naked, something Matsuda objected to. He did not want Matt to catch a cold, however, upon Matt declaring he was burning up from a fever, Matsuda ceded to his wish.

"You rest up a bit. I'm going to my room to sort out some things but I'll be back in a few minutes. Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course." Matt gently touched his own cheek.

_Um...hes been doing that a lot...ever since..._"Matt, why do you keep touching your cheek?

"They hurt a little but I'm fine."

"Why would they be hurting?" The look on Matt's face was unsettling. "Matt why are your cheeks hurting? Matsuda's voice was firm and demanding. Matt could see that he was dead serious.

"Well...I had to thank Light."

"Thank Light?"

"Yeah, like you said. I properly thanked him."

"...how exactly did you do that?"

"I sucked his dick."

"What!...I knew it. How could he take a advantage of you like that!"

"You said that I was to properly thank Light and thats what I did, now stop yelling at me!"

_Okay, calm down. I can't make Matt feel like he did something wrong, he didn't. It's Light fucking fault._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Matt, thats not what I meant."

"So I wasn't suppose to do that?" Matt's puzzled expression searched for answers but Matsuda didn't know what to say. How do you tell a child that they where sexually abused?

"Is that all you did? Honest answer."

"Yes. That's all he wanted."

Matsuda sat at the end of the bed. "You didn't have to do that, a verbal thank you is enough. You're not hurt or anything? How do feel...emotionally?

"I feel fine. I can do everything I did before."

_Not quite what I meant._ "Okay then. Everythings good. Just don't do that again, it's unnecessary."

"I won't...umm...can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

"Do white stuff come out of your penis too? And does it taste nasty like Lights?"

_Oh dear God take me._ "I think it's time for you to go to sleep, we'll talk about this later. It's a bit complicated." The thought of Matt sucking Light's dick was revolting. The last thing Matsuda wanted to do was discuss such a thing all because Light couldn't keep his filthy cock in his pants.

_Something needs to be done. This school focuse so much on sex, yet it fails educate on the mishaps that can follow. If we could teach the students about appropriate and inappropriate ways of being touch, then they will understand when they're being violated. That's it! I can propose a class that will do just that...but how. I'm just an assistant. If it took Light a year to get the uniform requirements dropped theres no telling how long it'll take me...and thats if they'll even hear me out. Wait a minute. You nasty little perv. No wonder you fought like a soldier. You enjoy watching these kids walking around half naked, don't you? _Matsuda was starting to realize that Light was the lowest of the low. _Just how evil are you Light? I wonder...did you have anything to do with what happened two years ago?_

* * *

**Sorry it took a while but the semester has started so I was preparing for that. Things are going to get pretty hectic now but I'm going to try and write whenever I can.**

**Furthermore, the story is getting a bit to serious for me, don't get me wrong, I want serious, but I also want humor, so I'm going to bring that back into the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, as well as reviewing, and adding this story to your faves. I appreciate it. And I always have to say this, well 90% of the time anyway. Sorry for any grammatical and punctuational errors.**

**Thanks and bye (=^.^=)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Lost But Not Forgotten**

**Next day:**

"Hey! Let go of me! Rape! Rape!"

"Shut up you idiot." A small hand covered Matt's mouth. "If you keep screaming we'll get caught. And watch where you're kicking!"

"Mello...you scared me. What are you doing?"

"I'm hot...my penis is itchy." Mello pushed Matt against the storeroom wall.

"Want me to scratch it for you?"

"Not like that. It tingles, I need to be touched."

"But shouldn't we be in class? No one knows where we are so they'll come looking for us, then..."

"Stop talking you're ruining the moment."

"But I don't want us to get kicked..." Mello pressed his lips against Matts putting an end to his protest. He moved his tongue in and out of Matt's mouth sucking on his top lip before releasing him.

"I miss you. I thought I'd be happy that you were moved to another class, then I wouldn't have to put up with your abuse, but it just isn't the same. Though you annoy the hell out of me...I kind of like it."

"...Did you fall and bump your head? Matt wasn't use to Mello behaving like this. It was as if something had taken over his body. Usually Mello was cold, at times distant. Matt adapted to his personality, he knew it wasn't easy living at Whammy's House. Together they strove for a way out and now they were free, yet Mello could not forget the friend he lost at that very orphanage.

* * *

**Four years ago:**

"Hi." A blonde haired child stood over Matt clasping a baby blue bunny plushie in his right arm.

Matt was playing with toy trucks slamming them together making explosion noises. He was aware that there was to be a new kid arriving today but he had no interest. Eventually the new kids ended up like most of the other children at Wammy. Mean, vindictive, and snobbish. For this reason Matt stayed to himself. He learned from experience not to trust anyone there.

Matt took his time acknowledging Mello. He managed to stay out of trouble for a whole five months and had no intentions of tarnishing his record. He stopped playing with his toys to face Mello. "Hey..." _Wooow! He's pretty...but he's probably a meanie. _Matt quickly turned his back to continue his crash play.

"I like your hair. It's so...red."

This distinct feature was the target of merciless ridicule. After being called a red haired freak, fire monster, and other hurtful names day after day, Matt had come to hate his hair, spending hours at a time pulling it out string by string. But no matter how much of the burdened hair he plucked, the red mess never seemed to thin out.

"Do you really?" Matt's eyes lowered to the ground. He expected an answer like "No you hideous freak!" Something the other kids use to do till he learned to ignore their "complements".

"Yes. I like red hair, but I got blonde." Mello sat near Matt on the floor helping himself to one of Matt's toys.

"You should be happy. I don't like mine."

"But it's beautiful. I would love to have hair like yours."

Another child joined the two. He sat beside Matt grabbing on to his arm. Without speaking he began pilling blocks on top of the trucks.

"This is Near. He doesn't talk much but he's okay I guess."

"Why is his hair white. Isn't that for old people?"

"Umm...I don't know. It just is."

Mello giggled as he moved closer to Near. He touched his hair, rubbing his fingers through it. "It's so soft."

"Do you want to touch mine?" Matt bend his head. "I just washed it this morning."

"It smells like strawberry, and it's soft too." Mello kissed Matt's hair. "Look, you're turning into a rose," he added referring to Matt's flushed face.

"Kiss mine too."

"No Near. He doesn't want to kiss yours."

"It's okay, I don't mine." Mello planted a soft kiss on Near's hair."

"Are you hungry? I have snacks in my room if you want some."

"Do you have chocolate?"

"Yep! I have lots and lots of chocolate."

"You can come to Near. Come come blondie."

"Blondie?"

"You don't like it?"

"I do like it. It's cute. But only you can call me that."

* * *

**Present time:**

Mello unzipped Matt's shorts pulling them down to his ankles. He then removed his underwear. The two lovers stripped eachother naked, kissing and touching various body parts along the way. A stream of light shone through a small window reflacting off Matt's eyes giving them a hazel appearence. "Your eyes are changing colors again." Mello licked Matt's swollen lips.

The friction created by their bodies rubbing together kept them warm in contrast to the cold storeroom. Mello moaned as Matt massaged his nipples. He slid his hand to Matt's ass moving his fingers between his cheeks.

"I learned something new today. Want to see?" Whispered Mello against Matt's ear.

Matt nodded for he was to dazed to speak. He felt like he was going to faint due to the pleasure he was receiving. Mello teased his hole while gently massaging his balls.

"Haa!"

"Feels good doesn't it?

"Mello...I'm...I'm tearing!"

"No you're not. Relax and it'll feel better. Oh! I forgot. I need to make my finger slippery. No wonder it hurts."

Mello removed his finger from Matt's anus and into his own mouth. He alternated between licking and sucking his finger as Matt watched between loll lids.

"Umm, you taste great." Mello noticed Matt's body gradually sinking. "You're getting weak. We learned about this yesterday. Sometimes when you're experiencing a lot of pleasure your become body becomes limp and it feel like your legs are going to give way." Mello walked over to a table piled with boxes and began moving them one by one. "Don't just stand there, help me."

Once the table was cleared, Mello positioned Matt on top laying him on his back and spreading his legs.

"Mello I should be doing this to you. I want to make you feel good."

"But I do feel good. Just watching you drunk on my love makes me horny. Plus, I told you some day I'll be the husband."

"The husband...?"

* * *

"So you're doing naughty things in the dark, huh Matt? You just can't be right."

Light had just returned from Wakaikun when he spotted Matt apparently heading to his next class. Light followed from a distants making sure not to be seen by others. He watched as Mello popped out from the storeroom and grabbed Matt from behind. As he listened near the door he fought the impulse to burst through it and beat the hell out of that ugly blonde slut Matt was so fond of, however, he refrained from such violence. This was ammunition for blackmail. With this type of information he could probably entice Matt to do almost anything.

_Have fun my little wild flower. I'll have mine later._

* * *

_Was he trying to seduce me? Asking such vulgar questions...and what was that little show all about? Now that his boyfriend isn't here it seems like he's coming on to me. __Such a shame. K_ids nowadays swing their asses all over the place. I actually wouldn't mind giving him what he wants but I don't desire sloppy seconds. He's probably already broken in, hell, he's probably been fucked a few times. I can't help but feel sorry for that poor brat. It's not safe to be in love with a whore. 

*Buzzzz Buzzzz* (Phone vibrating)

"Yes. I'll be there in a sec, I'm just leaving my office. Okay bye."

*Sigh* "I need to relax. At this rate I'll be bald before the end of the school year.

* * *

**First: Thanks for reading (^_^)**

**Second: Thanks for reviewing (=^.^=)**

**Third: Theres a few things going on in this story (some may think so, some may not) but I swear it will all be explained gradually.**

**Forth: Study time =(**

**Note: The last section was Mikami reflecting on an incident that occurred minutes before the Mello and Matt storeroom scene. The "whore" he's referring to his Mello (I'll explain what happened in the next chapter or the chapter after the next).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – From Now On You're My Bitch!**

"Make this quick. I'm tired as hell and have another class in ten minutes," said Mikami as he rested his head against the back of his chair.

Before the beginning of first period Mikami received a call from Matsuda requesting to speak with him in private. Giving the discrete tone in which Matsuda spoke, Mikami knew that whatever it was Matsuda wished to discuss with him was very important, therefore he agreed to meet with Matsuda dismissing the fact that he desired not to be dragged into people's scandalous situations.

"Okay." Matsuda stood nervously before Mikami. Although he and Mikami worked together for quite some time and were on fairly good terms, he still was unsure if he could confide in Mikami without risking expulsion as a result of his entrusted ally spilling information into the hands of the enemy.

"I believe...I know that Light molested Matt in his office during the day of the incident."

Anxiety exuded from Matsuda's body in heavy expiration as he awaited a response from Mikami. Mikami did not appear as if he was going to denounce Matsuda's claim, but on the other hand, he did not appear as if he was going to acknowledge it either. Come to think of it, Mikami looked as if he didn't care at all. This clearly frustrated Matsuda who did not understand Mikami's lack of reaction.

"Well surprise surprise. Who would have ever thought?"

Matsuda's jaw dropped in shock at the causality geared towards the situation. Was Mikami making a mockery of him, or was there solemnity in his words?

"You knew about this?"

"Actually, no, I did not."

Leaning forward Mikami placed his elbows on the desk. His fingers entwined providing a resting place for his chin.

"When Light took up for Matt during that incident, at first I thought it was to get back at me for ending our relationship. I figured he was just trying to piss me off, but then I noticed that whenever he's around Matt he just couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of him. I know those eyes Matsuda. I know those eyes well. The desire that fills them as they penetrate flesh. The lust that floods them as they rape their victim. The very same eyes that never revealed themselves to me. So you see, Light is just a conniving bastard. You really can't aspect anything more from him."

"That's bullshit! I don't give a fuck what you aspect from him, it still doesn't make it right! These are kids we're talking about here. We can't let him get away with this!"

"Please Matsuda, just leave it alone. Trust me, you don't want to get on Light's bad side. Plus, who's to say that brat didn't have a hand in it."

Matsuda was in disbelief. For one to fault a child for being molested was simply outrageous. Of course he was aware that Mikami was not fond of Matt, but did he really care this little about the students of Erotica Academy?

"Are you saying that it's Matt fault that he was molested?"

"No. I'm saying that these kids aren't as innocent as you may think they are. I mean, this is a sex academy after all, no? Why just today that blonde kid flaunted his ass around in my face asking questions about sex way beyond his level, and to think that little brat is madly in love with that bitch."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Shouted Matsuda, his insides burning red hot with the fire of a lioness prepared to protect her curbs.

"Face it. Some of these kids are practically begging to be fucked."

"How could you say such things! Have you forgotten about what happened to that child! That poor child suffered because of our carelessness. Maybe you didn't see him, but I did. I was the one who found him bruised and ripped. I'm the one that relives that scene almost every fucking night!"

"You know as well as I do that that kid was a slut. I don't think it would be unfair to say that he des..."

Mikami's words were shattered by the force of Matsuda's hand striking him across the face. His accusations weighed heavily on Matsuda to the point he could no longer bear to hear them.

"How dare you," growled Matsuda. "You're the most despicable person I've ever met. You're just as bad as Light."

Mikami rose from his chair meeting Matsuda on the opposite side of the desk. "Snakes are poisonous, always remember that," he whispered into Matsuda's ear. "Now if you would excuse me, I have a class to attend."

Without another word, Matsuda exited behind Mikami. He knew that if he were to speak his tongue would deceive him, spewing foul thoughts he now harbored of Mikami. Words could not express the hurt and anger he felt as he listened to that bastard belittle the very children he taught daily, then blame a child who was clearly the victim of a horrendous act. That was just unacceptable. Today was a fail and Matsuda wanted nothing more then to drain it from his brain, yet, he could not understand how someone could be so heartless.

* * *

**End of third period (S&M)**

"You, come here," demanded Light referring to Matt, the only kid left in the classroom, who was trying desperately to master a knot tying technique he were expected to have perfected by tomorrow.

Matt strolled towards Light stopping between steps to bite and tug at the rope. Finally reaching his destination, he held the rope out towards Light displaying his not so creditable work. Light's solemn visage implied that it was time to pull the sad puppy act.

"Professor I tried," pouted Matt, his big brown eyes watering on cue.

"_Who the hell do you think you're fooling?"_

"You seem to be having trouble with your rope tying. That's not good. Being that this is the third day of class you must learn fast so that you can catch up with the others. I think you need extra help."

Light's demonic grin alerted Matt of his perverted intent. It was the same exact grin he sported before forcing Matt to perform oral sex on him. Feeling uneasy, Matt began to backup slowly. He no longer felt comfortable being so close to Light.

"No thanks. I'll practice during my free time. Bye!"

Matt threw the rope to the side as he sprinted for the door but was quickly caught by Light. He scratched at Light's hand, which tightly gripped his arm, as he struggled for freedom. Light anticipated Matt's sudden break, he sensed the fear before Matt's brain could even process his body's reaction.

"Let go of me you pervert!" Shouted Matt slamming his fist into Light's hand.

"Pervert huh? And you don't think being fuck by your boyfriend in the storeroom isn't perverted?"

Matt's manic thrashing about ceased as Light's revelation evinced the inevitable. This was his second strike, the one that would send him home.

"You know, I could report what happened, of course that would result in the expulsion of not only you but Mello as well. That wouldn't be very pleasant now would it?"

Light knew that by mentioning Mello he could provoke the desired emotions he sought to manipulate in order to control Matt. Seeing Matt in such a vulnerable position was so enticing Light could have finger fucked him right then and there. However, a classroom was definitely not the place for perverse activities such as the ones Light had in mind.

Matt shook his head, his eyes still fixated on Lights. He'd experienced first hand what Light was capable of and knew exactly what he was hinting at. Matt felt disgusted just thinking about doing naughty things with Light. Mello was the one he wanted to do those kind of things with, not some icky pedophile.

Grasping Matt's face in the palm of his hand, Light traveled his thumb across Matt's cheek, down his jaw line, then upwards to his petal soft lips tracing its wave pattern before sliding two fingers into Matt's mouth. He fondled with Matt's tongue stroking it as if it was a slimy moist pussy. Matt felt sick to his stomach as Light slid his fingers in and out of his mouth.

"Do you like that Matt? Or would you rather me slide my fingers into another part of your body?"

Light's lewd pleasure crippled as sharp teeth pierced his skin. He retreated his hand immediately examining his fingers. Even during the disruption Matt was still unable to escape because Light now held him by his neck, his grip tight enough to slightly obstruct air passage but not enough to leave condemnable evidence.

"What the fuck! You would actually do something like this to the person who saved you before? You selfish bastard! I have no intentions of reporting your ass but from now on you're going to be my bitch!"

Matt wanted to shout his objections but was unable to. He was to preoccupied with trying to breathe, taking into his lungs as much air as Light's grip allowed.

"Starting tomorrow I want you in my office everyday after third period. If you fail to show up once I'll have you and that other whore thrown out. Now get out of my sight you devious fuck!"

Finally able to leave, Matt dashed out the door like a charging bull. He hated being touched by Light, but how could he not accede Light's request? If he didn't do as Light say then he and Mello would be kicked out. Matt knew he had no choice but to conform, after all, both Mello and his fate rested in Light's hand.

* * *

To much going on, I just haven't had time to write (._.)

I've decided to go in a different direction with this story so I apologize if there seems to be a slight disconnection between the ending of chapter 7 and the beginning of this chapter.

Thank you for reading and reviewing (=^.^=) I really appreciate it. And I absolutely do not mind constructive criticism, so if there are any mistakes or you have any advice on how I can improve my writing, do tell.

Lastly, I must apologize for all the freaking mistakes in the other chapters. I didn't realize I had so many.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **-** Dirty Little Secret**

Mello cuddled closer to the warm body pressed against him from behind, for he was exhausted from hours of lover's exploration, an activity that had become a nightly theme for the two. Every since Mello's storeroom seduction Matt just couldn't get enough of the blonde beauty. Mello, on the other hand, took full advantage of Matt's eagerness to please indulging himself in the pleasure provided by his lover. Although he enjoyed basking in ecstasy, Mello was no slug when it came to returning the favor; he matched Matt's affection giving just as much as he received.

Matt couldn't have been happier concerning the progress of their relationship. From not being able to hold hands, to kissing, to now having his penis buried inside Mello and vice versa, the change was substantial and that was exactly why Matt had to ensue that Mello and himself remained in Erotica Academy, even if it meant being Light's bitch. Matt often wondered what duties were attached to the vulgar title. Would he be stained by Light's foul hands day after day? Would he have to endure having Light's member shoved down his throat to the point of regurgitation? Or what happens if his beloved Mello were to found out about him and Light? Would he love him less, or stop loving him altogether? The questions were bothersome but Matt couldn't help but think about them, especially after making loving to the one he truly adored the most.

While blankly staring at the back of Mello's head, Matt remembered something he heard from the other students.

"Hey, Mello….Mello," whispered Matt softly against Mello's ear.

"Maaat, leave me alone, I'm tired." Mello pulled the covers over his head snuggling deeper into the pillow.

Ignoring Mello's protest, Matt continued poking Mello on his shoulder. "Please listen to me, I have some information I want to share with you."

Tired and annoyed by Matt's pestering, Mello decided to hear Matt out. After all, it was the least he could do before banishing him from his bed.

"Okay, what is it?" Asked Mello.

Matt hiked himself up on one elbow before euphorically stating, "I've heard that the professors also have rooms in the dorm. They stay on the third floor."

This was a major discovery for Matt who was oblivious to the fact that the professors also occupied the dorm aside from assistants such as Matsuda who stayed in a room down the hall from theirs.

Matt's words were followed by silence, which was then followed by a vacant stare. Resuming his position, Mello ducked back under the covers leaving Matt with nothing more then a bland continuance to express just how little he cared.

"Everyone already knows that Matt," muttered Mello."

"But that's not all. I've also heard that sometimes you can hear noises up there."

"Noises?….what kind of noises?"

Finally peeking Mello's interest, Matt bounced up tucking his legs underneath him. He appeared as if he was going to share details on the subject, but truth be told, Matt didn't know much of anything concerning the mysterious noises. He just happened to over hear three of his classmates gossiping, however, he wasn't close enough to hear the full story.

"Sooooo, you want to go check it out?"

"…...lets go!"

* * *

Mello crept quietly behind Matt adhering to his every step as they traveled through the hall. He knew sneaking around the dorm at such late hours was prohibited but he was just as curious about the supposedly "strange noises" coming from the third floor as Matt was. As they approached the third level, Mello spotted a figure disappear around the corner. Startled, he jerked forward bumping into Matt.

"Matt, I think I saw something."

"Saw what?"

"I'm not sure but…"

"Hey look!" interrupted Matt pointing to the stream of light seeping through the door.

"Is someone in there?"

"Beets me, but lets find out."

Matt lead Mello slowly towards the light. As they approached closer and closer the faintest of sound faded into existence. The sound was not of barbaric amplitude but more like a desperate whisper, a begging, a plea. Mello and Matt was in a trance stepping slowly, steadily, as to not make a sound. An inch from the door, Matt now realized that there was not just one person in the room, but there were others as well.

Crouching down so that Mello could have a look, together the two peaked through the door and were astounded by the act playing out before their very eyes. In a small, dimly lit room, set a four post king size bed located in the midst of the floor. Sheer white material spread from the tip of the front post to the back, draping around each post as it descended to the floor. Besides the large bed, the room was bare of accessories as if it was created for the soul purpose of the what was taking place upon its silky pure white sheets. On the large bed was no other then the solemn Mikami, who's expression was anything but solemn, positioned on his hands and knees begging to be fucked harder as Light pounded him from behind. As if that wasn't enough to behold, Mello and Matt's mouth dropped even lower at the sight of two beautiful, slender young boys accompanying Light and Mikami in their erotic act. Neither Matt nor Mello had ever seen them before and were instantly struck by how gorgeous they were. Unlike Matt, Mello and their peers, these boys were very well developed and evoked sensuality greater than that of a sex goddess. Mello, who was aware of the existence of another school near theirs, knew instantly that they were the forbidden fruit. The boys from Wakaikun in which they, the students of Chiisai, were not meant to see.

There were so much perversion taking place at once, yet Matt could not peel his eyes away from the lustful blonde haired boy lying beneath Mikami. His creamy pale white thighs were spread wide, his hard baby pink nibbles were thrust into the air, and his stinky fluids were seeping onto his belly as he stroked both Mikami's and his own dick together. Matt was mesmerized by him. Perhaps he reflected the distant image of Mello, young, toned, sexy, and very skilled in his techniques. Just watching him Matt felt a tingle of delight, for he wanted to be sexy and elegant with a luscious well endowed cock, and even though he did not see his distant image in neither of them, they still gave him hope.

While Matt's gaze burned holes into the pale blonde, another certain someone caught Mello's attention. The other boy was of equal beauty, however, his beauty possessed a more demonic vibe. In contrast to his counterpart who's honey blonde hair was cut an inch from his shoulder, the second boy's thick, jet black hair fell loosely down his back stopping just inches above his bottom. He sat with his legs tucked underneath him like an obedient dog beside Light, with one hand messaging Light's inner thigh and the other rubbing Mikami's lower back. His piercing deep blues eyes were fixed on Light's dick sliding roughly into and out of Mikami's ass.

"Matt we have to go. Someone might come," whispered Mello while tugging at Matt's shirt. "Matt come on, lets go back now." Mello's tugging was more forceful but still yield the same result. An enthralled Matt was stuck in place, he didn't even budge.

Meanwhile, the scene in room was reaching an explosive climax. Light's hand was now entangled in Mikami's hair, his grip tight and firm. He hovered over Mikami, his chest touching Mikami's back, as he slammed his cock deeper into Mikami's ass. The room was filled with hot, lustful moans, moans that exalted with every thrust of Light's swollen cock. Light's fucking was so violent it caused Mikami to slammed continuously into the slender frame below him. The fragile blonde was obviously feeling a sense of discomfort, wincing every time his body made contact with Mikami's. His light green eyes began to moist as his discomfort turned into pain. Mikami's head yanked backwards forcing a pained grunt to escape his lips as Light pumped his seed into Mikami's battered insides filling his ass with warm think liquid.

Completely ignoring the limp soul he just relieved himself inside, Light's attention gravitate towards the boy sitting beside him. His fingers stroked through the boy's soft strands of hair; his touch gentle unlike with Matt.

"You've been such a good boy waiting patiently for master's dick, "stated a breathless Light. "Open your mouth. I'll give my little kitten exactly what he's been waiting for."

Light pulled out of Mikami but before he could even offer himself up the young boy grabbed his cock engulfing it to the brim. Sucking greedily he devoured Light's member as if it was a sweet sticky-bun dessert.

"That's it, just like I taught you Miyu," encouraged Light while still stroking his pet's hair.

Miyu's reward was greatly appreciated and he proved it by performing the best fellatio both Mello and Matt had ever seen. The majority of the first level Chiisai students were having major problems in the oral department. Either they didn't like the way it felt, their jaws began to ache after a few minutes of sucking, or they had major gag reflexes. For one reason or another, most of them were struggling through what would have seemed to be the easiest course of all. Even Mello who was a top student in all his classes couldn't bear sucking on the six inch dildo provided to the students for oral practice. He could easily handle Matt's tiny penis but the dildo was way to big, he could barely fit it into his mouth. However, this beauty made it look effortless the way he slid Light's dick to the base of his throat with ease. The little demon needed no direction, he knew exactly what was expected of him and satisfied Light to no end, kissing, licking, and sucking at Light's dick till his fluids spurted from his urethra and into his companion's mouth. Matt was baffled at how the unknown boy, who's name they now knew was Miyu, could suck Light off so passionately, and even swollen his juices at that!

Now that the show was concluding, Mello knew they had to make a break for it before it was too late. Wrapping his fingers tightly around Matt's wrist, Mello pulled Matt backwards catching him in his arms. His hand swiftly covered Matt's mouth. "We're leaving," he whispered.

Slowly they tipped toed farther away from the door disappearing around the corner, then discreetly maneuvered their way through the dorm till they were safely back in their room.

"Who were they?" Asked Matt jumping into bed with Mello.

"They're the students from Wakaikun. It's the school across the lake."

"But why haven't we ever meet them? And how come I've never heard about this school?" Pouted Matt.

"Because you're to busy getting into trouble to know about anything. I've known about it from the moment we came here. But we're not allowed to meet them, we're not even suppose to know about them."

"Well I'm going to investigate!" declared Matt. "Do you want to be my ally?"

"No. Now go to sleep, it's late and we have class tomorrow."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase," begged Matt while squeezing the life out of Mello. "We'll find out about it together. Come on, say yes, say yes!"

"Okay okay!…let go of me! Tomorrow we'll ask about it, but I don't think anyone is going to tell us anything."

"Matsuda will. Lets ask him."

"Ummm…no. We need someone more carefree, someone we can bribe…."

Matt thought for a moment mentally scanning for a perfect candidate.

"I got it! We can ask L, he love sweets! We'll give him all the candy we have."

"Okay, then we'll interrogate L first. Now stop talking and go to sleep."

"But I can't Mello…I'm horny." Matt balled his fist between his legs. His innocent face was adorable under the moonlight which made it impossible for Mello to even think about rejecting him. The whole time Mello was trying to hide his own arousal, but after witness the raunchy sex act between Light and Miyu, he was totally at his limit.

"Fine, we'll do it one more time, but promise you'll go to sleep after this?"

"I promise," replied Matt.

* * *

**I'm not dead, just overwhelmed with my studies (X_X)**

**But I'm trying my best to write whenever I can, which should be more often now.**

**Thank you sooo very much for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter and the others to come as well.**

**Thank you! (^_^)**


End file.
